1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air bubble generating device for producing an air bubble whirlpool in a relatively small sized bathtub. The device is designed for household use and for health promotion purposes.
This invention relates, more particularly, to an air bubble generating device to be placed in a bathtub and which comprises an electric pump for sucking hot water from the tub, a nozzle to mix the air with the water from the pump and a casing which integrally houses the pump and the nozzle. The device is characterized in that said casing can be held by hand by a user and fixed on the inner wall surface of the tub by suction cups, and the pump is powered by converted electricity. The device is small enough to be used in a small sized tub or a narrow bathroom comfortably.
2. History of the Prior Art
There have been known various bubble bath systems for household use which are placed within a tub to generate air bubbles in the water so that the whirlpool bubbles are directed at a desired location of the user's body. Such prior art devices are so adapted that a casing is stably installed within a bathtub in a manner to direct the jet stream of bubbles toward a desired location of a user's body. Various handle means have been proposed for placing the device in or out of a bathtub, as some bathers do not like to use the device. As the power source for the electric motor of the pump, a secondary battery is used or commercial electric voltage is transduced to a lower level by a transducer. When using a secondary battery, the power source system may be placed on the bathroom floor.
Such prior art devices are well received when they are installed in a tub in a bathroom of a relatively large area. However, when the device is to be placed within a small bathroom, the device is too large for comfort, and poses problems for use by people living in compact apartments with small sized bathrooms. When the secondary battery is used as the power source which is placed on the bathroom floor with a length of cord extending from the casing to the battery, the device stands in the way of bathers.